Sensual
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Although she's noticed him as a person and a player, it takes a little something more for Kaori to fall into bed with her sempai. But she doesn't regret it. Because his playing style is who he is, and that's hot. Especially since he has really talented hands. KaoKono Konoha Akinori/Suzumeda Kaori


By some gracious twist of fate, Suzumeda Kaori would later think, Konoha Akinori was there when she got the worst text ever. Her parents wanted her home in time for dinner with her visiting sister and her boyfriend. The boyfriend who leered at Kaori. Who looked at her like she was a particularly tasty piece of meat. Her hands trembled as blood roared in her ears. She didn't register dropping her phone until Konoha stood up in front of her, a concerned look on his face. Instead of giving it to her, he nudged her into sitting on the bench behind her. Still numb, Kaori didn't realize what was going on until he pulled her into his lap. The tangy smell of his sweat and the warmth of him jolted her enough that she was aware.

"Konoha-sempai-" ropy arms locked around her, one at her waist, the hand of the other settling on her throat. Someone tutted, and the realization that her sempai had pinned her in his lap halfway through changing had Kaori squirming. Akaashi's logical voice washed over her, breaking the last remnants of her daze.

"You've never dropped your phone, Suzumeda-san. Konoha made the right call to have you sit down." He eyes Konoha, and really, Kaori thinks, it's disconcerting how soothing it is that his warm fingers are stroking her throat.

It's downright embarrassing that she wants Konoha to bend back, the arm at her waist rising beneath her shirt so he can fondle her breasts, and for him to keep stroking her throat, jam one of his thighs between hers, and….

Just thinking of all the (very lewd) possibilities has her arching in his grip, the slide enough that somehow, his elbow dips between her parted legs to press on her core, and she moans into his ear as she thrusts her head back. Shocked, Konoha's knees spread as he pulls Kaori in close, thinking her moan was one of pain. Vaguely, Kaori can hear his gulp as her boneless legs settle on either side of his right thigh and she _whines_.

Wordlessly, thank gods. Because she has never been as much a slave to her own hormones and infatuation with Konoha as she is in this moment. She is a fucking animal, she thinks, entranced with the feeling of being trapped by Konoha, and she would do whatever he pleased so long as he fucked her.

Instead of watching more happen, Akaashi retrieves Kaori's phone and asks

"Suzumeda-san, why are you afraid of Hideo?" After viewing the last text. It throws a bucket of cold water on Kaori's lust, and she sits up slowly, jaw trembling, arms crossed over her stomach. She has trouble breathing until Konoha laces his fingers with hers, tucking his chin into her shoulder with a murmur of

"It's alright, he won't hurt you, he'd have to go through all of us, and Nekoma, and Shinzen and Ubugawa." Konoha would've cringed at the violence in that promise, even knowing it was true, that Karasuno would do the same were they in the vicinity, except Kaori relaxes against him. Grips his hand tight and explains huskily

"Ouzuki Hideo has been my sister Kaede's boyfriend for the last year and a half, and he's terrified me for all of it. He leers at me, all the time, and only when no one else is around, and I thought they'd be done before she visited with him." Kaori is trembling again, turning to bury her face in his neck after mumbling

"I'm afraid of what he's going to do to me." Konoha's heart clenches into the tightest knot it can. Bokuto tiptoes over, kneeling in front of her before sliding a palm over her hair and saying carefully

"Then we won't leave you alone." Konoha shamelessly squeezes her into his bare chest, muttering in her ear

"I'll let you do what ever you want to me." Kaori giggles, sitting up straight when Akaashi flicks through her contacts to make sure everyone's numbers were in it. Washio rolls his eyes when Sarukui and Komi make a fuss about having Kaori's number, but says kindly to the first year manager

"Why don't you cuddle up to Bokuto for a bit, unless you plan on showering with Konoha." Onaga's jaw drops when Kaori bites her lip like she's considering it. Bokuto takes the choice from her by declaring

"Come on, Kaori-chan we need to make sure you have morning after pills." When even Akaashi stares at the ace in shock, Bokuto grins and adds

"I know where you can get 'em for free, too. My cousin made me take a few packages when she found out we had female managers." Even the coach was staring at him, so Bokuto huffed

"What? As captain, I have to make sure my members have everything they need." With that, he pulled Kaori away to his dorm room, explaining what he remembered about the pills and the dosage to take them.

By the time she returns to Konoha's side- the Jack-of-all-Trades freshly showered and dressed in street clothes- most of the others are gone, some to their own dorm rooms, the others to their homes. Kaori had already texted her parents that instead of the date she'd originally planned on going on, she was bringing her date home. Only because Konoha had told her she could before she left, though. Changing quickly after thanking Bokuto, she and Konoha spent the walk to her parents house with their heads together, figuring out their story. They decided to stick to the basic facts of the truth. They'd liked each other for a while, but hadn't done anything about it until Akinori decided that, with graduation coming up, better late than never.

Meeting Kaori's parents went smoothly. Aside from being a volleyball player, he followed the same team as her Dad and was polite to them both. Much as she wanted to be smug about Akinori's nearly instant acceptance by their parents to Kaede (considering Hideo had taken a good couple weeks) she didn't bother.

Akinori was physically possessive in that he always had a concerned eye on her (it delighted Kaori to the point she almost didn't see the dismay of Hideo) or stood close, but other then that, he didn't really treat her different. He was as friendly and respectful of her as ever, but he also smiled, really smiled, instead of his usual smirk.

And oh, was it worth watching for. If Hideo's leers and sneers had frightened and intimidated her, then, in just less than an hour, Kaori discovered and confirmed that having Konoha Akinori's true smile directed her way felt like drinking in sunshine.

After dinner, when Hideo tried to corner her, an angry set to his mouth, Akinori gently herded her to her parents, gripping her waist hard enough to bruise. Kaori didn't really notice as she pleaded with her parents to let him stay the night, but Hideo was ignoring Kaede in favour of observing.

Which meant, as she prepared her room for her guest while her parents continued asking questions about volleyball, her sister's boyfriend tried to interrogate her. Drawing in a breath, Kaori actually took in Hideo for the first time since he'd originally leered at her. Maybe it was all the time spent with the volleyball team, or being held by Akinori like she was a beautiful, sexy treasure, but he wasn't so intimidating anymore. Konoha had at least two inches on him, as would Bokuto, while Komi had the strength of limb to kick out his legs before punching his face. Akaashi was smarter than him, definitely, and both Onaga and Washio would tower over him. In fact, she realized, her whole team could take this lazy asshole anytime. Breaking into a fit of giggles, she dashed past Hideo, delighted to see that Akinori was at the bottom of the stairs, looking concerned.

Jumping into his arms, she broke down giggling on his chest, gasping for air before whispering her realization to him. Akinori nudged her affectionately, nose against her throat, before murmuring an affirmative. He carried her over to her parents, who twitched, but let it go when they saw how Kaori was looking at Akinori, and that he was looking back with the same expression.

Hideo did a less than stellar job of hiding his resentment of Konoha, especially when the blond darted upstairs to Kaori's laughter. He was less than pleased to remember that while the parents shared the basement, his girlfriend and her sweet looking sister shared the upstairs.

In any event, Kaede, Kaori's older sister, was not stupid. She'd seen the way her independent younger sister looked at that boy. Like he'd hung the moon and stayed to light the stars, just for her. If they had sex- Kaede shuddered- it would probably give her the information she needed on whether or not she should dump Hideo. He was pretty good in bed, so cutting him lose would be inconvenient, but she'd had suspicions about him for a while.

As for Konoha and Kaori, they'd been getting down and dirty, which, for Kaori, was a very good thing. Aki's kiss warmed her to the bone, his hands roaming all over her body as he undressed her, and in a blur of movement and grunts, he had them naked, on her bed. He licked at her breasts, moving down her stomach to her clit. He froze, then moved big hands carefully, roving up her thighs, over her hips, before he leaned over her, worry clear in his features.

"Aki?" Kaori's question held fear. He blew out a breath before asking slowly

"Kaori-chan, do you know what a micro perforate hymen is?" Her eyebrows drew together, and she shook her head. Licking his lips, Akinori explained

"I only know about it because I looked it up, once, after I heard about it. It means your hymen, or your cherry, is bigger than it's supposed to be, and the opening ends up being really small. Inserting tampons is said to be painful and, er, your periods last longer because they can't flow easily." Kaori didn't understand, and blinked up at him. He fidgeted, sighed and finally said

"I asked because you have one, sweetheart. I really don't want to hurt you, but if you don't want to have the surgery to fix it, any guy's, uh, gear is going to hurt." He was a little surprised, actually, when she linked her arms around his neck and shifted her leg up and around his hip.

"Akinori." He stiffens when she breathes his name into his ear, his dick standing at a fucking parade salute.

"Please, baby." Those two words crumble his self control as her leg slides off his hip, and as much as he really, really, wants to plow into her womanhood dry, that's not right. Or fair. Heaving a sigh, he presses a few kisses to her face. Trails his tongue from her lips to her throat and down through her breasts and across her abdomen and down to her clit, sucking on it for a few minutes before bringing his fingers into the game, working one in slowly, scraping her g-spot a few times before using the fingers of the opposite hand to finger her asshole. Chuckling to himself as she moaned, he focused on using her prostate to edge her into an orgasm. Preferably she'd be too blissed out to feel much pain, but that might not be a realistic hope. Either way, he was inching up to her breasts even as his fingers kept working. The positioning was a little awkward, but he was able to suckle her nipples, drawing another orgasm out of Kaori in the sound of whimpers and a whine of his name. Sitting up, he smiled as Kaori stared up at him, murder brewing in her eyes, if, clearly, he didn't finish fucking her. Biting back a triumphant smirk, he slowly, carefully palmed at her cunt, nodding when he was able to fit two fingers in, grimacing when Kaori winced from the third.

A wordless whine decided it though. She was done with the foreplay. Still a little worried, Konoha stretched out over her, pleased to hear Kaori sigh happily as he slid his dick across her clitoris, reaching down to align his dick with her cunt, rocking it in and out, as slowly as he could so she could tell him to stop if it was too much. When he was just about all the way in, he drew her leg back up over his hip, thrusting gently and stopping when he was in to the hilt.

Kaori brought her other leg up around his waist, sinking just a little further on Akinori's length, moaning his name when he ground his hips against the folds of her clit, arching her back into him and his mouth when it descends once more on her breasts. She would scream, except his neck is at a weird angle after he releases her nipple, and she catches his throat in her mouth and he swears fiercely as he orgasms inside her, Kaori's head falling back and breath coming out in pants as his eyes lock with hers.

They have come down from their high when the shouting from another room registers. Konoha curls around Kaori as they can't help but hear Kaede and Hideo shouting, Kaori starting to tremble. It takes wrapping her up in his body completely, but the shaking stops.

Once the yelling has died done (and it sounds like Hideo has been tossed out on his ass) Kaori's mother peeked in to find her daughter tangled up in the protective hold of an equally naked Konoha.

Perhaps it shouldn't have made her smile. But after overhearing Kaede's argument with Hideo, could she really object to Akinori? He looked at Kaori like she meant something to him, maybe even everything.

Of course, she would still kick Kaori's butt if she didn't start on birth control. She liked Akinori, little as she knew him, but not that much.

Fukuroudani had, by and large, watched a parade of boys try to date Suzumeda in the months following her night with Akinori. Although none of them explained _why,_ watching the other boys- mostly first years from the other schools- was very funny. Especially since all Konoha had to do to gain Kaori's attention was either grunt or reach his arms far enough over his head to bare his pelvic bones.

Only a team as crazy as Fukuroudani could handle knowing as much as they did about each others' sex lives. Like the fact that any overnight stays in the hotels (featuring creative room hopping) meant Akaashi and Bokuto had spent the night together, and Kaori might not be limping, but both her and Konoha would be beaming.

There was no limping talk, ever, though. Not since Keiji limped out grimacing and the coach thought he'd pulled muscles. The look on Yamiji's face had been pricelessly disturbing as the in-the-know teammates catcalled the setter. After that, the lenient man instituted a sex talk moratorium when in his presence. The moratorium hadn't halted the sexual exploits of the teenagers, though, since they were being safe (and only one couple was likely to get pregnant and the team watched out for them anyway).

That wasn't to say they didn't care about their partners, they just really enjoyed sex. And though no specifics were given out, it was no surprise to a thoroughly done Yamiji that when Kaori said the Akinori-kun was a jack-of-all-trades and winking at the blond, the entire club laughed, Akaashi chuckling into his fist. Kaori's admirers were confused, especially when Konoha flexed his muscles and she giggled.


End file.
